Organic optoelectronic devices such as organic photovoltaic (OPV) devices, organic field effect transistors (OFETs), organic light emitting transistors (OLETs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), printable circuits, electrochemical capacitors, and sensors are built upon organic semiconductors as their active components. To enable high device efficiencies such as large charge carrier mobilities (pt) needed for transistor/circuit operations, or efficient exciton formation/splitting that is necessary for OLED/OPV operations, it is desirable that both p-type and n-type organic semiconductor materials are available. Furthermore, these organic semiconductor-based devices should exhibit satisfactory stability in ambient conditions and should be processable in a cost-effective manner. Although certain polymers have been reported with good carrier mobility, good light harvesting, and/or good light emission properties; very few in fact exhibit the combination of high device performance characteristics with excellent processability and stability in ambient conditions.
Accordingly, the art desires new organic semiconductor materials, particularly those that can have good device performance characteristics, processing properties, and stability in ambient conditions.